


First Night- Missing scene for Peacekeeper Wars.

by MrsACrichton



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Aeryn begin their first night as parents.</p><p>Part two is "Honeymoon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night- Missing scene for Peacekeeper Wars.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mini series, I felt ended a bit quickly, he wakes up then the naming of their son. It just ended very quickly. not to mention the baby seamed to grow quickly too. This just would not leave me alone.
> 
> This is how I see Aeryn and John and their son beginning their life.

Their first night as parents and as a married couple began with Aeryn sitting in between John's legs, her back to his chest, nursing their new-born son who looked up at his parents while he fed.

"He sill needs a name" John said softly against her left ear. His arms around his new wife.  
Aeryn nodded sleepily and sighed, she stroked her son's cheek softly with her hand. Aeryn could feel the love for the new, helpless baby that she had fought for when the Scarrens had taken her.

"mm hmm. the rest of our lives" John kissed his new wife's neck gently breathing in the smell of her freshly showered skin.

It had been almost three arms since John had woken from his coma to see his new son laying next to him. This was the first time he had seen Aeryn nurse their son who had been born arns earlier.

"Your a natural"  
"At what?"  
"This, being a mother. nursing our son" John ran his hand slowly down her bare shoulder and arm.  
" I'm still learning"  
"Your doing great, honey" John praised her.

The baby had finished feeding and John took the baby to burp him.  
Aeryn yawned, the past few solar days had been without sleep, though she knew that she probably wasn't going to get any sleep for now with a new baby.

"Tired" John asked as he carried their son over to the small DRD made crib, and laying the baby on his back to sleep.  
Aeryn nodded and stood behind her husband and put her arms around him resting her chin on his shoulder.

They stood together for several microds, looking down at their son who was now sleeping soundly, and completely oblivious to what he and his parents had just gone through.

"We don't have to.... tonight. We can wait" John said finally. He kept his voice at a whisper as not to wake their son.  
"Thank you, I'm still a bit sore" Aeryn said as they walked over to their bed.  
"We can take our time" John added as he lay on his left side. "When we do, I don't want to hurt you, our honeymoon can wait for a while." 

Aeryn nodded still looking over at the crib.  
John lay closely to her, his left arm under the pillow she had her head on, they linked fingers on their left hands, their right hands doing the same.  
Aeryn lifted their linked rights hands up to her lips to kiss his hand gently.

"Night, Husband"  
"Night, Wife" 

Sleep pulled at them.

End.


End file.
